reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:THIS PAGE HIDES THE TRUTH
It's a mod that has been dubbed The RDR Apocalypse mod. It was introduced into Multiplayer by GLITCHED MATRIX who posted a video on his YouTube channel. - Previously unsigned message left by A Wikia Contributor Apparently, at this point, R* doesn't know how to stop the mod and once it's introduced to your session, you will carry it around like herpes into any other session you join. That's why R*'s solution has you resetting your system and router. This is a direct result of R* giving short shrift to Red Dead Redemption and not doing anything to police its RDR servers which are rampant with modders and cheats. In fact, this is GLITCHED MATRIX's rationale when explaining why he'd introduce the mod at all. He claims that if R* won't do anything about the cheating and modding, he will make the game unplayable for everyone. And if this thing spreads, he just might succeed. - TherealMIST14 16:20, August, 2013 (UTC) There have been rumors that GLITCHED MATRIX and Apocalypse00000 are the real Modders behind this. GLITCHED MATRIX was responsible for the Aug 2013 Incident. He used his Youtube Channel http://www.youtube.com/user/GLITCHEDMATRIX to Acknowledge his Role, and had this Youtube Channel Terminated by Youtube at the request of Take Two Interactive, Rockstars Parent Company (Copyright). Microsoft also Banned all of his Accounts they knew about. Apocalypse00000 (GLITCHED MATRIX's Friend) claimed responsibility on his Youtube Channel for the Dec 2013 Incident affecting the PS3 Platform and later the XBOX360 Platform. Apocalypse00000 has since removed the Videos from his Channel http://www.youtube.com/user/Apocalypse000000 Most likely to try and avoid Take Two Interactive, Microsoft, and Sony Taking similar action Against him and his Channel. Further more one of Apacolypse00000's friends 'The Marston' has posted a Video of what Apacolypse 'Threatens' to do to GTA 5 if Rockstar does not fix RDR which Apacolypse broke in the first place: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=km9TuFdLYPY 'The Marston' in the Desctription of many of his videos also links to lists of his and Apacolypse00000's Friends Youtube Channels as well as Highlighting his use of Mods and Glitches. http://www.youtube.com/user/TheMarston5000/videos The list within the comments of many of his Videos: AntG_98 - http://www.youtube.com/user/AntG98 Barcode - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTJ5EmclTlymNeCBSV8OPQ Chrisdfx - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwKFJ_b3cc9K8-p3AL1FnAQ Gbonne1 - http://www.youtube.com/user/Gbonne1PSN Donmaka - http://www.youtube.com/user/TheScred92 marqyboy - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYFR9wMAThLcb9gQCmD6DtA card_dealer - http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiCardDealer TriforceEnix - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrQ1ZK5Qb1jvHgDMqq8gJzA Oguzhan2950 - http://www.youtube.com/user/OguzGaming Sasori_Nagashi - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk6Ic6LptQRm0Qnribpb4MQ xApocalype000 - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFnmpV70MKDbdPzfrgJggCw W_a_r_l_o_c_k - http://www.youtube.com/user/janavarrete36?feature=watch Diego__Scarface - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG2HL3L6FWmzSRdkmi1Dy4g The_One_du_59 - http://www.youtube.com/user/TheOneDu59280 Mavericks_Fan_1 - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk5dyeewYN52onDW6i_hqBw xXGAMER_000Xx - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPArCJTvxNHxKvCB8SqYzPw aadam1234567890 - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC35S2c9t82StBnk_moDwtgA Nueva_Escuela_14 - http://www.youtube.com/user/enrikefull Armag3dd0n_K1ng - http://www.youtube.com/user/WSBgang01 GLITCHED MATRIX - http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaq4EXOnvcyT05nXJtMba_g It appears as though this may be in large part the People responsible for, or Affiliated with those Responsible for the Attacks on Red Dead Redemption. GLITCHED MATRIX is now stating on his Facebook page that he and Apocalypse will now make it even worse: "Posted on a video of me cleaning RDR. Now with the over abundance of idiots still thinking I did it, I will begin to practice on how to bring zombies into freeroam with Apocalypse000000. He will teach me how and we will both ruin RDR intentionally to show you the difference between trying to fix, and REALLY ruining a game. Now you can say you were telling the truth the whole time, using a screen capture of this post as evidence. Happy Trails everyone, thanks for your support!" -GLITCHED MATRIX 5/4/14 -The Truth, May 2014